Star Gazing
by TheNewRepublic
Summary: Best friends Jubileena and Adorabeezle lie outside at night and watch the stars. Just a fluffy Jubileena/Adorabeezle one-shot.


**A/N: I've loved this pairing forever, and I'm so glad I finally wrote a one-shot for it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jubileena and Adorabeezle were returning to Sugar Rush after a Saturday night out with their friends. They had gone to the Dance Dance Revolution console and had a party, hosted by Vanellope. The party had started to calm down, but it wasn't over yet. Jubileena and Adorabeezle just wanted to leave early.

By now, Sugar Rush had gone into night mode, so the game was dark and the moon was out. What was unusual was the fact that there weren't any clouds. It was really rare for the skies of Sugar Rush to be completely clear.

"Look at the stars." Adorabeezle said in wonder as she looked up. They had just started walking down Rainbow Bridge. Adorabeezle was wearing a blue dress with white stars. She wasn't wearing her usual hat.

"Oh, yeah." Jubileena looked up. "Don't see them this clearly very often, huh?" Jubileena wore a red tank top and denim shorts, along with some red sandals on her feet.

Adorabeezle and Jubileena had been best friends for years. They did everything together and never went anywhere without each other. They were inseparable.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Adorabeezle asked. She always loved looking at the stars. The way they glittered made Adorabeezle feel happy.

"Sure are." Jubileena nodded.

"Oh, you know what we should do?" Adorabeezle asked.

"What?"

"We should lie out on the ground and just watch the stars."

Jubileena shrugged. "Sounds nice. I could use some relaxation."

Adorabeezle grabbed Jubileena's hand. "Come on. I know the perfect spot." She led her out to the Candy Cane Forest. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a clearing where they could star gaze without anything obstructing their view.

Adorabeezle sat down on the ground, and Jubileena followed suit. They both lied down in their backs.

Adorabeezle sighed. "Sometimes I just lie out in front if my house, look up at the stars, try to connect them to make pictures, or just try to count them."

"Yeah?" Jubileena turned to look at her best friend's face. The low light of the moon and stars made her look very pretty.

She nodded. "Sometimes I fall asleep outside." She giggled. "I just love star gazing. I'm glad I can do it with you." Adorabeezle subtly laid her hand on Jubileena's wrist.

Jubileena couldn't help but smile slightly. "The stars are beautiful." She enlaced her fingers with Adorabeezle's. She shifted closer to her. "Just like you."

Adorabeezle giggled and blushed. She turned to look at Jubileena. "Thanks, Jubi."

Jubileena shivered. "Is it cold out here to you?"

"I suppose." Adorabeezle never really got cold. "Are you cold?"

"A little." She looked Adorabeezle in the eyes.

The stars made Jubileena's eyes sparkle. Adorabeezle chuckled. "Here." She wrapped her arms around Jubileena's shoulders. "Better?"

"Mmhm." Jubileena nodded. She closed her eyes and snuggled up to Adorabeezle.

"Oh, Jubi." Adorabeezle smiled and nuzzled the girl. "You're so sweet. But you weren't really cold, were you? You just wanted a hug."

"Yeah." Jubileena laughed quietly. "We should do this more often."

"Do what? Snuggle? Fine by me." Adorabeezle giggled.

"Well, yeah, that." She was quiet for a moment. "How about every Saturday night, we star gaze together?"

Adorabeezle grinned. "Sure, Jubi." She kissed her forehead.

Jubileena responded with a quick peck on the lips.

Adorabeezle was a little surprised, but she smiled and hugged Jubileena little tighter. "You like me, don't you?"

"Yep." Jubileena lied her head on Adorabeezle's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Well, good." She lied her cheek on Jubileena's head. "I like you, too."

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" Jubileena asked.

Adorabeezle giggled. "Sure, sweetheart."

"Awesome." She yawned.

"Sleepy?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Yeah. Can we sleep under the stars?"

"Of course we can." She kissed her temple. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Adora."


End file.
